Demiurge (DC)
Synnar the Demiurge is a malicious cosmic entity from DC, an enemy of Hawkman, Captain Comet and Adam Strange : he is based upon the concept of the Demiurge, a type of deity described in occult belief systems that acts as a false "God", usually used to explain the apparently conflicting nature of a loving Creator versus an often volatile and flawed Universe. He's the main antagonist of Hardcore Station and the Rann-Thanagar War storyline. History According to Plato, in the beginning, there was light and the almighty. God became cognizant but he did not like singularity so he created the Demiurge, God's architect. God felt that life required beauty but beauty would eventually grow into complexity because the Demiurge represented creativity. It was the Demiurge who created alternate realities from God's original universe. Demiurge felt that God had abandoned him to maintain what he had created while God was too busy being the supreme one. The Demiurge despised God's lofty status and God had very little tolerance for the Demiurge's defiance. The Demiurge couldn't believe God would have the audacity to punish those who questioned God's divine edict. God's treatment towards Demiurge's celestial creations angered him to the point where he no longer saw God as a benevolent deity and considered God's work as not only a lie but a joke. Demiurge intended to rally enough power to overthrow God but God of course, is all knowing. God had hoped his creation would learn humility despite his transgressions but God had no other choice but to punish the Demiurge for his machinations. God condemned Demiurge for his treachery as he did with Lucifer the Morning Star. God decreed that the Demiurge would forever remain the Nameless and the Demiurge was reduced to almost nothing. The Demiurge existed on a subatomic level and he could only rely on subterfuge as well as misdirection in order to survive. The Nameless became whole again in a crystalline form when he merged with his creations. When the Ice Age finally passed on Earth, the Demiurge would mask his identity through different incarnations. As time went by, the Demiurge abandoned his original namesake and decided to be called Synnar. Powers / Abilities Demiurge is a godhead and thus has vast cosmic powers sufficient to put him in the realms of omnipotence compared to most other characters in DC, outwith fellow godheads : he can reshape reality at will and seems to have near-limitless knowledge on the universe and its workings. Trivia *Demiurge is similar to another DC entity known as the Great Evil Beast but the Great Evil is likely superior, being a literal Anti-God : both are based upon the concept of an evil or flawed God (or rather a "false" God) *God in the DC universe is usually based on the God of Christian belief but is modified to incorporate many mythologies, thus beings like Demiurge can exist side-by-side with angels, demons and even "pagan" gods (despite the conflicting nature of their real world origins) *Synnar was created by Jim Starlin, who also created Thanos. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Contradictory Category:Paranormal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Priests Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Parody/Homage